Just Passing Through
by professionalhatstand
Summary: There will always be that one person you will never forget. The one person you can't seem to hate. The one person you think about when you are alone. The one person you think about when you smile. This is about a guy and a girl who will never forget.


**Warning: ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot and writing. **

**It's a little OOC and short. **

**Just Passing Through**

Itachi sat on his front porch swing breathing white clouds into the frosty winter air as the last glimpses of the sun slipped below the horizon. A light bulb flickered erratically above his head as a cigarette hung loosely from his lips. The chains attached to the swing groaned wearily with Jason's weight.

The empty house across the street captivated his attention. The rooms glowed with light for the first time in many years. An open window on the second story of the house, once a boundary between two realities, now presented no barrier. A girl leaned against the frame lifelessly as she attempted to relax for a moment. Her forehead shone with the implication of her hard work.

Pink hair cascaded down her back flawlessly. Itachi flicked away his cigarette and paid no heed to the glowing embers as they scattered across the old decaying wooden porch. Silently, he made his way to the side of the house and skillfully scaled upwards with the aid of tall trees and window ledges as he had done many time before. With out a sound, he landed on the roof in front of the girl's window (since they were conveniently connected).

He forcefully grabbed a handful of her perfect hair and jerked back as he quoted in a mocking tone, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair." A cry of pain erupted from her mouth; however, the pain did little to dull her reaction speed as she quickly turned to face the threat. Her steely expression and threatening eyes only earned a sadistic laugh from Itachi.

He glided through the window with an uncanny grace, and he reveled in warmth of the room as he rubbed his numb hands together all while ignoring the girl's obvious unease.

"Who are you?" she spat at him.

"It's of no importance. I'm just passing through," he replied while he examined the freshly painted walls with tenacity.

"Get out of my house!" she hissed angrily. Itachi continued to overlook her presence as he further examined the drastic changes the pink haired girl had made. "Oh I see. Was this were you smoked your drugs and brought your one night stands? Sorry to inconvenience you," she sneered.

"Actually that's pretty true. I wouldn't frown like that, your Barbie face might get stuck," he insulted childishly. The girl almost smiled dispite his childish antics. This boy possessed dangerously alluring features.

Suddenly, something bushed against Itachi's leg. A kitten purred softly at his feet. Its large round eyes innocently pierced his own with such force that Itachi stepped back. "I hate cats."

"I hate assholes," she returned vehemently.

"Glad we've reached an understanding," he stated nonchalantly. He began exploring more of the house only to have the girl stalk behind him.

"Itachi."

"What?" she questioned annoyance working its way into her tone.

"My name, what are you stupid too?" he mumbled still with vivid apathy. The walls were no longer scratched and discolored. The dust had been swept away and every cobweb removed from the corners. The sound of movement floated upwards from the floor below; however, Itachi persisted on indifferent to the presence of others in the house.

"Get out," she demanded.

"Why? You obviously don't want me to leave," he pointed out as he opened a door to another room.

"What are you talking about?"

He turned around to face her with such speed and agility that she flinched. Their eyes locked in a clash between two opposing forces. Green met red. Two complimentary colors forever remembered. "You would have told your parents if you didn't want me here." Her mouth dropped open and she just stood in shock. "Exactly," he confirmed.

"Okay, so why do I want you here," she replied sarcastically.

"Because you think I'm the best looking guy you've ever seen," he told her as he started opening boxes and sifting through the items.

"You're the most egotistical insufferable person I've ever met," she said rolling her eyes.

"Narcissistic to be more precise, but it's true. You're attracted to me," he repeated. "Watch." All of a sudden, he was beside her and his lips met hers in a swift but soft motion. He tasted vaguely like spearmint chewing gum. Time seemed to stop, but their bodies felt as if they were moving at the speed of light. She pushed him away and stumbled backwards. Closing her eyes, she attempted to stop the world from spinning and replenish the lost air from her lungs. When she opened her eyes again, Itachi still stood motionless in the same spot and watched her curiously. The color of his cheeks, previously drained from the cool night air, had returned.

"You can't just-" she started to say but found herself interrupted by yet another kiss. Her eyes closed. Suddenly, his warmth disappeared and when she opened her eyes he was gone. A cold breeze flew in from the open window and brushed her cheek. She could still detect his scent, the faint smell of cigarettes and chewing gum.

Sighing she muttered, "Stupid druggie." As she turned irritably on her heel, a smile was barely noticeable.

**I kind of wrote this in honor of one of my ex-best friend (now we are just friends at school). Only her "stupid druggie" stayed a littler longer. But it's also for the people who had that one person in their life who they will never forget despite the circumstances and the amount of time they spent together. Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
